


Diamonds

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Shopping, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: Tora goes shopping for an engagement ring. Thank goodness Quincey is there to help.A scribbley pencil comic. This is backstory to a scene in the fanfic Guilty Verdict, but both can be read as standalones.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to user ValhallaVixen for asking what the ring looked like, because that got me thinking about it and led to this story!
> 
> I'll upload Guilty Verdict tomorrow. As it turns out I can doodle comic stuff during work meetings (nobody tell my boss, haha) but writing fiction while trying to listen is a different matter entirely... -.-


	2. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art hard, y'all. Art hard.


	3. for your finger!




	4. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking up gemstones for some color and discovered pink diamonds. I never knew that was a real thing!
> 
> Sorry for the short length to anyone reading, I'm really burnt out this week! I had other panels planned but this gets the gist across, I think.


	5. Is that a yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAnd it's done. Enjoy this little bit of fluff :) Sorry it took me so long to get around to the last chapter!


End file.
